Jealousy
by Sunflower Cake
Summary: Matthew can't help but feel under appreciated whenever China's around Ivan... And for once he decides to state his displeasure.


Reuploaded~

* * *

"Jao~!" Russia sang as he wrapped his arms around the Chinese nation's thin waist. Pulling him close, the pale haired nation held China from behind, his chest pressed up against the shorter nation's head," How is little JaoJao today?~" Russia cooed.

"A-Aiya! Get off of me, aru! You're heavy!" China snapped, he immediately started attempting to shove Russia off, the man's golden eyes with an acidic glare boring into the wall as he imagined it was the damn man who was hugging him. China thrashed a bit more, but Russia's grip only seemed to tighten, and soon China was just left to panting as his energy was used up, though his tongue seemed far from it.

About three feet away from the struggling Asian and the large, clingy Eurasian, a certain Canadian sat awkwardly, a small frown on his face as he watched Russia snuggle against China who looked quite put out at all of it. The blonde frowned just a bit; just minutes ago he had been talking to the dark haired nation about some foreign affairs and also about maybe setting Kumajiro and Ming up for a play date or something, but then... Russia just appeared and totally threw him into the shadows.

Not that Canada really could complain though considering he really was used to it... Still though... He would've thought maybe Russia would at least notice him... They had been talking a lot more... And then there was that one time... Canada's cheeks turned red, and he quickly looked away, focusing his attention back on China and Russia.

"But I missed Jao!" Russia complained, wincing just a bit whenever the Chinese man kicked him right in the shin. He forced himself to stand still though, and instead simply hugged tightly, making China gag slightly as he felt his innards be squeezed.

"Aru! Russia! Let go of me! I can't breathe, you idiot, aru!" China snapped, he immediately tried to get away again, but the dark haired nation froze up suddenly whenever a certain pair of lips pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Pouting slightly at Russia kissed China's cheek, the man whined," Does Jao not like me...? I thought we were friends though, da..." he huffed, loosening his grip just a bit, China exhaled and then elbowed him hard in the ribs, the man finally being forced to let go as his hand immediately went to the definitely bruised area.

"T-that is h-highly inappropriate, aru! W-what is wrong with you!" China squeaked, holding his cheek and then fiercely attempting to rub his cheek free of whatever Russia had apparently left here, the red cloth of his shirt sleeve making his already red cheeks start to become more and more sensitive thanks to the silk fabric being forcefully scrubbed against him. "W-why don't you go h-harass Japan or something, aru?"

"Ah... Why would I do that though, Jao? Japan is not as entertaining as you, da? You are much fun... And more cute~! You're my favorite, actually~" Russia grinned happily, watching as Yao's face got progressively more and more red.

Canada, meanwhile, stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he felt a small flame of jealousy start to form somewhere in his heart, but he ignored it as best he could, wondering if he should leave.

"Poor Jao...~ I embarrass you, da?" he asked, giggling childishly before pulling China over after making sure his rib wasn't broken or something like that; sure the man was a bit on the small side, but that didn't mean he couldn't pack a powerful punch. Without waiting for an answer, Russia took China's face in his hands, stroking the smooth, soft skin with his thumb before pressing kisses all over his face, a smirk as China's skin heated up considerably thanks to his blush.

"S-stop! Aiya! S-stop! You're s-so embarrassing! Get off, aru! Weirdo! Go to Japan!" China shrieked, shoving him away as hard as he could, China touched the corners of his lips where Russia had kissed him just a few seconds ago, and immediately he glared hard at Russia before rambling something off in his own language, and then proceeding the run away after shooting Russia a very nasty look.

Canada, meanwhile, had fled the scene after the third kiss.

Russia was left smirking just a bit, though he did feel a little upset at the rejection... Maybe he would just follow China's suggestion for once. Looking around with a small frown, he could've sworn he had just seen Canada... Maybe it was just his imagination. Russia happily walked off to go torment someone else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Canada had been in the kitchen to one of his smaller homes, kneeling down as he fed Kumajiro with half the spirit that he normally did, patting the bear on the head before finally standing up with a sigh, his pet happily swallowing down the last strip of fish.

"Who?"

"Canad-AH!"

The blonde shrieked in surprise whenever suddenly he was jumped on from behind, a heavy mass hitting him like truck. Wincing and squirming, attempting to get away from two large arms, Canada opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd shut to see the beige sleeves of a depressingly familiar coat.

Turning around once the grip was loosened, Canada frowned, breathing in again, he said slowly," You know... There's such thing as knocking, eh..." he said with a huff, straying from his normally cheerful (if not a bit frightened) welcome. Cold eyes turned their attention back on Kumajiro who was now glaring up at Russia, beady black eyes narrowed and thick, snowy fur standing up.

Canada quickly soothed his pet, ignoring Russia for the moment as he opened up his fridge, looking around and saying," W-what do you want, Russia?" Canada asked, pushing up his glasses, he picked out a small take out box, opening up the Styrofoam lid and finding pork buns in it from just the other night. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, farther away from Russia, Canada casually started to eat them, continuing to ignore Russia even though his mind kept screaming at him to be more polite.

_Whatever, eh... I-If he wanted me to b-be polite, then he wouldn't start making out with other guys in front of me... Oh maple... That sounds weird... I mean... I-it's not like we're dating or something..._ Canada thought, frowning even more, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

Finishing up chewing some of the food, Canada squeaked whenever Russia suddenly was next to him again, hugging him tightly and purring into his ear," Matvey, I'm bored, da? I think you should entertain me..." the older nation suggest with a devilish smile.

Canada tensed up, blushing a bit, he pushed him away again, attempting to gain some space in between them," Leave me alone, eh? Don't you have other things to do?" the blonde asked with a frown, feeling much like China whenever he was trying to escape... Though Canada was not going to stand for it as he knew that Russia had a weak spot currently located on his ribcage.

Canada was much taller than China though, actually taller than America, but because he usually slouched due to holding a heavy bear, the blonde looked about the same height. Being the second largest nation, it did pay off whenever it came to intimidating heights... Of course, the violet eyed Canadian didn't really compare well to Russia as the man was still about 2 inches taller than him. Canada reasoned that if he aimed low enough though, he could probably easily hit him... Though he might have to punch him instead.

"Maybe... But I would rather spend time with little Matvey, da?" Russia said with an innocent, relaxed smile, the smile he always seemed to be wearing.

Canada sighed in exasperation, attempting to pry Russia's arms off of him, he frowned and said," Well... I'm busy... Eating... Well I was, I mean, eh... Why don't you go harass China or something?" the blonde was unable to keep the slight bitterness out of his voice as he felt jealousy start to take control of his tongue, and finally forcing his way out of Russia's arms without having to resort to punching a bruise, Canada picked up another bun and bit into it.

"But I don't want to play with China, Matvey! I want to play with you~! So stop eating or at least share, da?" Russia pouted, crossing his arms. He blinked in surprise whenever suddenly a pork bun was thrown at him, the man barely catching the food, he raised an eyebrow as he bit into it, Canada was smirking a bit cockily. "Is Matvey jealous, maybe?" Russia asked as he bit into the bun, savoring the taste; it definitely must've tasted better fresh, but it was still good cold.

"W-well I don't want to, eh... Go do something else..." he huffed. Canada blinked and nearly started to choke whenever Russia asked about him being jealous, and eyes wide, he glared at Russia hard. "I am not jealous, eh! Don't flatter yourself; I just don't appreciate being ignored so that you can flirt with China..." the Canadian snapped, though his voice wavered; he was never good at telling lies.

Russia pouted, finishing off the pork bun quickly, he said," I am sorry, Matvey... I did not mean to ignore you, da? I just hadn't seen Jao in awh-"

He was abruptly cut off again by Canada," Stop calling me 'Matvey', eh? T-that's really informal, and I don't think that we should be using any names like that..." the blonde said softly with a frown, looking a bit annoyed and still in his shielded, lighter purple eyes, there was a small hint of hurt.

The silver haired nation frowned, adjusting his scarf, he said in a slightly whiny, childish voice," B-but Matvey... Y-you can call me Ivan, you know..." the large nation offered, not very happy currently with the Canadian's frosty tone. If it had been someone else, Russia wouldn't even bother at this point, and probably simply wandered off to go do something more productive, but it wasn't... It was Canada.

"Well I don't want to, eh!"

"B-but... We're friends... That's what friends call each other, da?"

"I'm friends with The Netherlands and Finland, but I don't call them by their names either, eh?"

"That's because they both have funny names! Matveyyyy! Please don't be angry... Are you mad that I was kissing Jao?" Russia whined, he tried to hug Canada again as the blonde seemed to be done with eating, finally, but he was quickly rejected by Canada shooting him such a mean glare, Russia was surprised he wasn't looking in a mirror.

"No. Get out, Russia. I have to go feed Kuma..." Canada lied, seeing as though he had just fed said bear who's fur was bristling again. Canada was much slower to calm his companion this time. He couldn't help but take a small step back as Russia's towering frame took a sudden step forward, a hint of a purple aura starting to surround the man as his already dark violet eyes seemed to turn more shadowy.

"Matvey... I said I'm sorry, da? Therefore it's all better, and we should be making up right now and you should be hugging me and making me pancakes, da?" Russia said a bit coldly, the ever present smile on his face though it was much icier and wavering... Why was Canada so moody about this...? Russia was certain at this point that the blonde was definitely jealous.

Before Canada could bolt, Russia mimicked his actions from earlier that day, pinning Canada against the counter, he took him into his arms and then gently took his face in his large, gloved hands, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek and then moving to his forehead and all over his face. He pressed gentle kisses everywhere on Canada's face, making the frosty nation blush deep red and tense up in shock.

Russia kissed everywhere except the actual lips of Canada, his face just an inch apart from Canada's, Russia purred," Did it make my little Canuck jealous to see me with another?~" Russia asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

Canada halfheartedly attempted to turn his face away, so incredibly embarrassed by all of it. Instead though, light purple eyes moved to the side, looking away from Russia's face as he mumbled out in a quiet, almost sad voice," M-maybe... I mean... I-I thought that..." Canada's words died on his lips as he was unsure of what to say.

Without a second thought, Russia chuckled and said," Matvey wants to be more than friends, da? I am fine with this," he said, and then closed the distance in between their lips, kissing him tenderly and affectionately. Canada simply stood there for a moment before he hesitantly kissed back, feeling just a little unhappy whenever Russia broke it, the other, larger man chuckling as he stroked Canada's cheek.

"Little подсолнечник is so adorable, da? So. Now that we are the 'More-than-friends' instead of the 'Friends-with-benefits', you shall call me Ivan, da?" Russia cheered happily, kissing Canada again, though it was much shorter and the reply to it was much quicker.

"E-eh...? Wait what...? I didn't agree to that... I, ah... Maple... Nevermind..." Canada mumbled as he knew that he wouldn't have answered 'no' anyway.

"Excellent... So I suppose you will want me to stop playing with Jao Jao now though, da...?" Russia asked with a pout, looking a bit upset.

" Oui... I suppose I should tell you about Gil then, too..." Canada said, a small smile turning the edges of his lips.

Russia's eyes instantly darkened as he was soon out the door, pipe seemingly magically appearing in his hands.

"W-wait... What are you doing...? Ivan...? W-wait, Ivan! I-I was kidding, eh! D-don't hurt him!"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
